


of tsundere boys and flower crown making

by yebimnie



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Flowers, M/M, flower militant donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebimnie/pseuds/yebimnie
Summary: yuchan and donghun make flower crowns for each other
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Kudos: 15





	of tsundere boys and flower crown making

**Author's Note:**

> woman starts writing about one subject without knowing where shes going and ends up not concluding what she started: a novel
> 
> tw: bad pontuation, bad ortography, bad everything Basically i start doing everything right and then im lazy to get it all in a nice format so i just wish i dont trigger anyone with it

_"just_ come with me."

yuchan had said when he asked why was he pulling him.

they were now sitting in the backyard of their house and there are various types of tapes, flowers and leafs separating them.

he looks up and his boyfriend just keeps smiling this dumb smile.

"so, what is this about?” donghun says, mirroring his expression.

yuchan releases a big, dramatic sigh. "as you must have realized by now-"

"i did, yes."

“oh shush.”

donghun smiles big at him again. he cant stop.

“yeah, this is exactly what it looks like. i like you too much and wanted to make flower crowns with you, as you have a cute thing with flowers.”

“why did you make _that_ face while saying you like me too much?”

“well, for starters, feelings are gross. i just said it ‘cause you made me, even though your annoying ass understood my reasons from the beggining.”

donghun nods, “i agree. so, how do we do it?” yuchan gives his head a look and gets the wire and scissors.

“i will measure your head now, okay? then you can do mine while i tape the wire.”

“alright, sir.”

yuchan chuckles quietly and gets up.

donghun just stares at the flowers. _fake flowers_. he dislikes people picking flowers just because they’re pretty. they will still be pretty if remained untouched. you can just look, if you pick and bring them home they will just die ‘cause you wont remember them after a while. and while he knows flower shops are still a thing, and will be forever, he doesn’t want to give his money to kill them just because. kang yuchan knows all that.

once he sits back, donghun sees him looking at him funny. “what is this about dummy?”

“i should be asking you that. why do you look all emo?”

donghun’s face colors one deep pink and his heart is drumming in his ribcage. he grabs yuchan’s hand. “i just love you a lot, is all. you know how important the flower thing is for me, not in a funny, adorable way. i care about that and you’ve always shown me nothing but respect towards it this whole time. like, its serious to me, and its not like you deserve cheering for being decent but honestly,” he squeezes his hand “ _thank you_ for always being supportive, non judgmental and just a very good person. for being everything you were as my best friend and a little bit more.”

yuchan eyes look glassy and once donghun finished talking he starts chuckling and wiping them off.

“oh man. its so reassuring remembering why i fell in love with you, hyung. the aura surrounding you just makes everyone feel good.”

donghun blushes once again, but gets up to measure yuchan’s head to distract himself.

he doesn't feel like bragging, but he got the hang of it pretty fast. its actually kind of therapeutic.

he’s now cutting all the branches before arranging the different statement and filler flowers that blend well together. he had already attached all the myrtle to the crown base before so that part was done.

donghun gets then the craft wire and attaches his flower sets to the crown one by one quietly.

“ _i finished mine first_ ,” donghun singsongs while pocking the other’s shoulders.

yuchan smiles softly, “do put them on, clown.”

he gets up dancing dumbly as he’s still excited and lays it on his boyfriend’s head.

“up, up. let me fix it so you look pretty.”

yuchan lays his own down and looks up while donghun fixes his fringe.

and there are soft lips on his mouth that are gone as fast as they came. this traitor. he can’t believe it. and he has the heart to laugh at him.

donghun can’t let this slide okay, he has a reputation to hold.

so he decides fuck it. he gets on his lap and pins him against the lawn. and he’s still laughing.

“why are you still laughing? does this look funny to you?” he says in a daring voice.

“oh, very funny. you think you’re so threatening.”

yuchan’s laugh dies down and they just stare at each other for what feels like hours. and the other is kissing him again.

he knows its cliche, but he can only describe the other’s taste as home. he simply is, in every sense of the word, in any situation they can be, home. even now, when they just came back from the beach and his lips taste kind of savory, its still him and his soft lips. its kind of when you make a dish and once in a while you go wild and add new ingredients, and no matter what you put in, it will always have that familiar taste.

donghun brings both his hands on his jaw and deepens it while caressing his cheeks. when he hears his boyfriend’s first mewl, that’s when he stops. ‘cause he likes it too much, but this is supposed to be revenge.

“hyung! no! come back i miss you.” yuchan says with the biggest amount of outrage he can put in his tone.

donghun grins. “i think we should finish what we started.”

“yay! sex!”

he slaps his arm and they both bark a laugh.

“you know its not that, dummy.”

“what else did we start before? i can swear we just came back and headed to the backyard to kiss on our lawn,” he stares at his lips fixedly, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im paoladud on twitter happy new year be kind kids


End file.
